


Weihnachtsmarkt

by TheMadKatter13



Series: The Tumblr Faultline [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Clowns, M/M, POV Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Anonymous:</b> "where the fuck did that clown come from?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weihnachtsmarkt

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth [Life of Dialogue Prompts](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/92095193168/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-line-of-dialogue-and-ill) fill. Originally sent 2014-07-17.
> 
>  _Weihnachtsmarkt_ : Christmas Market.

"Where the fuck did that clown even come from?" Greg shouted as he ducked behind a mobile Gingerbread man cart. Across from him, John tackled his stubborn, still-loudly-deducing boyfriend behind a merchandise stall to avoid the seemingly endless supply of throwing knives.

"Even you should be able to deduce that he came from entertaining a child's birthday!" Sherlock snapped back, struggling against the soldier's hold to keep him down.

"If you get hit by one of those, no sex until you heal," Greg, regrettably, heard John growl. Even more regrettable was the way he saw Sherlock fall still as if his power had been turned off. He really didn't want to think about what they got up to with each other in their private time. He'd had enough close calls of almost finding out as it was, and any more may drive him round the bend.

Suddenly, the barrage of blades ceased and a new voice called out, "All right then, Detective Inspector?"

Tentatively, Greg peaked out from behind his covering to find a dressed up Sally Donovan standing over the assailant with a waist-high plastic Santa held between her hands. Scrubbing dirt and snow from his knees and arse, and loped over to the clown to get handcuffs around his wrists before he could wake up and find more knives to throw.

Behind him, he heard a loud "Ow! John!" from the consulting detective, and then a "What did I tell you?" from the blogger.

Greg didn't want to hear this, but the sound of hauling the suspect to his feet did nothing to drown out: "But John! Tomorrow is Christmas!"

And all the jangling and rustling of the clown's clothes in search of his weapons stash couldn't prevent him from hearing: "Only good boys get presents on Christmas."

When he heard Sherlock make a sound of protest, the Detective Inspector loudly bustled his catch and his underling away as he desperately tried not to think of what kind of presents good boys got.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought, good or bad, in the Comments, and if bad, please be constructive so that I may better my writing! :3 Also, if you liked the story enough to want to promote/rec it on tumblr, instead of creating a new post, please reblog either the [original prompt fill](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/106096698273/if-youre-doing-that-line-challenge-i-would-chop) or the [typical story info post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/106096703288/weihnachtsmarkt)! Thank you so much! You are, of course, also more than welcome to follow me on tumblr as well! :3 Tschüß~


End file.
